


One last time

by Yleisnotonfire



Series: Sudden inspiration [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, M/M, Memories, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire
Summary: Outcast was last played a year ago. Namjoon, Jimin, Jungkook, Hoseok and Seokjin were saved thanks to Yoongi's sacrifice. How about Yoongi? How he feels a year after being torn from his peaceful life where Hoseok was by his side?





	One last time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Outcast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355326) by Flirtaus. 



Time flew very quickly and a year has already passed by. "Be careful, hyung" were his last words. Taehyung told me he kidnapped him that day after he said those words. How could I not notice that I was talking to a different person? Why was I so blind? Probably I was too afraid of the game to notice, but I was supposed to be his best friend, the person who knew him the best. I failed and I'm regretting it so much. Maybe I could have saved him. Maybe it would have been worse. Who knows. 

It's been a year since the game ended and I saved them all. I smile when their faces faintly appear in my mind. It was all my fault, as always. Taehyung was mad at me because I left early without trying to save him and because I befriend Hoseok forgetting him and the game. He wanted revenge on me, he wanted to prove that I haven't changed a bit. However, it was not the case and that's because of Hoseok. I can't exactly remember how we met and that's because it was like he had always been my friend. We got along so well, we were a match made in heaven. It was the first person with whom I wanted to stay, with whom I could be my real self. When I was in the house I was friend with Namjoon and Taehyung, but I felt like they stayed by my side because we had to, because we were the only people we could rely on in that house. With Hoseok it was different, he really understood me and stayed with me because he wanted to. Sometimes I was a little bit annoying and I never showed love because I was afraid that it would change things between us, that it could get awkward but he never complained about that. He knew that I loved him like he was my real brother. Still, I regret that I never got to say all of that to him. I never had the chance to say goodbye. 

Outcast has ended and I'm happy that I managed to save him and the others. However, I feel empty. I lost the only friend who I really cared about, the only person for whom I would risk anything. I did that. I gave up on my last life to get him out of that house, to give him the possibility to start living again even if it meant to be left behind. I want him to be happy and I feel safe knowing that he's with Namjoon, Seokjin, Jimin and Jungkook. I know that I could see him again if he plays the game because Outcast is an endless loop, but I don't want to meet him that way. It would be dangerous for him. I'm not that selfish anymore. However, both Taehyung and I are outside the game. We're living in an apartment near the city and Taehyung didn't change at all. He still wants to get revenge because all of them forgot us. Jin is the only one who remembers us, but we drift apart some months ago and maybe it's better this way. I try to persuade Taehyung, I'm trying to convince him that revenge is useless since they won't remember us anyway. He's stubborn and has his certainties, so I'll leave him alone for now. 

Today I miss Hoseok particularly much, so I decide to go to the city for a walk. Even though my missing case was in the news a year ago, I can freely walk around because nobody pays attention to me. Every time I go there I visit all the places we've been together. We've made a lot of memories together, these places saw us being happy, sad, angry, disappointed, excited. Every place in this shitty town has a piece of us. I've just gone beyond Hoseok's house when I suddenly see him from afar. I have a flashback: whenever he was far away from me and I saw him, I would've stopped and waited for him to notice me. When he saw me, he would have started screaming and calling me hyung, he would have run to me and put his arm around my neck and I had to say that I'm too old for this thing and that he should be careful because I could fall with my butt on the ground. I instinctively stop and wait for him to notice me. Then I realise that he won't remember. He won't remember me, all the time spent together, the things we used to do. He won't remember the things I do, the things I treasure the most in this fucking world. I feel like I'm going to cry, so I try pulling myself together and start walking towards him. I want at least pass by him one last time, even if it's going to be painful for me, even if I will feel like my world crumbled. We're getting closer and as I pass next to him I whisper. "I miss you Hoseok". I walk away and tears start falling. I finally said that. He didn't hear it, but that's okay. Maybe it's a good thing he doesn't remember, so he won't suffer. I'll remember for two and I will miss you alone. My heart is big enough for the two of us, right Hoseok?

What Yoongi will never know:

As he was coming back home after going to the convenience store, Hoseok passes by a strangely familiar young boy. "Is he living in this neighbourhood? I never saw him". He decides not to care about it when he hears something: I miss you Hoseok. Something inside Hoseok awoke. He dropped his bags, frozen in his place and with goosebumps running up and down his spine. He knew that voice. He turned slowly, he wanted to scream, but his voice left him, he wanted to run, but he didn't have the strength. The guy was already gone but he was sure about who he was. Even if he couldn't remember clearly his face, he whispered a name "Yoongi hyung".


End file.
